


Jacuzzi Button

by Bitchsince1976



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, my muse is back, not sure for how long, stories I revise and repost, things i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchsince1976/pseuds/Bitchsince1976
Summary: "Enjoying your bubble bath?"  Steve asked, standing in the doorway.  Darcy opened her eyes, turning her head and looking her boyfriend up and down.  Steve always looked good to her, but he looked irresistable in jeans."What can I say?  One look at Jacuzzi Button, and it was love at first sight."  Steve just shook his head, and smiled at her.  Of course Darcy would name her tub.





	

Steve woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm beeping. He reached out with his right hand, searching for his cell phone on the nightstand. Shutting off the alarm, and putting it back where it was. "What time is it?" Darcy asked sleepily, turning over and snuggling closer to him.

"Sorry bout that." Steve replied, kissing her on top of her head. "It's 5a.m., I usually go running and watch the sunrise."

"Don't let me stop you. Seriously, I'm not going anywhere." Her right hand cupping his cheek, and drawing small circles with her thumb. 

"I would join you, but I'm exhusted. Don't know why." Steve closed his eyes, leaning into her touch and Darcy smiled at his reaction.

They met eight months ago, when Thor finally introduce her and Jane to the rest of the Avengers. They started dating two months ago. Darcy wondered if Steve was touch starved, by the way he kissed and touched her. It made her feel that she was the only one that could feed that hunger, and was more than happy to oblige him.

Steve placed a kiss on her palm, and rolled her onto her back. Holding Darcy's arms above her head with one hand, and giving her a smoldering look as he slowly ran his free hand down her left side. He looked like trouble, the kind of trouble that Darcy wanted to lose herself in.

"You look beautiful in the morning." He said softly, leaning down but not kissing her. It wasn't the first time Steve told her this, and she loved hearing it.

"Sure I do." She replied, a little sacastically. "Yesterday's make-up still on my face, dishevled hair, and morning breath."

"You look beautiful in the morning." He repeated, capturing her lips before she could say anything else. 

The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly intensified. Steve lightly sucked on her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. Their tongues slowly tangoed together. He heard the soft moan escape the back of her throat, and deepened the kiss. Passionate and dominating, kissing her as if he would never see her again. The need for air forced Steve to break the kiss, leaving Darcy breatheless. 

Steve quickly moved to her jaw line, eyes closed and giving her no time to recover. He slowly traced an invisible line of little nips and kisses, along her jaw line down her neck across his breasts. Enjoying her breathless moans as he kissed, licked and nipped his way down her body. However, the sound of her stomach rumbling rudely interrupted his exploration and the moment.

Darcy laughed and Steve groaned out of frustration. "You just got cockblocked by my stomach." She said, when her laughter subsided a little.

"Very funny." Steve replied, releasing her hands and moving until he was hovering over her. Clearly all bothered and hot. He leaned down to to kiss her again, but Darcy placed two fingers on his lips.

"Unlike you, I don't have the stamina of a super soldier. If only I had some coffee and maybe a bagel."

"You had no problems last night." He replied smiling at her, and Darcy playfully punched his right arm. "I can't exactly go anywhere in this condition." Proving his point by slowly grinding against her, letting Darcy feel how hard he was and wanted her. A wicked smile on his face. as he watched her try to stifle her moaning.

"That's why cold showers were invented." She replied, pushing at his chest. "Trust me when I say you definitely need one."

"No I don't." Moving just enough to rest his head on her chest, holding onto her and listening to her heartbeat. "Everything you want is in the main kitchen."

"Not everything." Darcy replied, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. The playfull atomosphere changed into complete silence, as they just layed there holding each other. Both of them knowing what this was about, but not able to talk about it at the moment.

"Where's my coffee, Handsome?" Darcy asked, reaching down with her right hand and cupping his cheek. Trying to lighten up the conversation again. "You should know by now, that I can't do anything until I have it."

"Is coffee going to be our version of the twelve percent thing that Pepper uses against Tony?" Steve asked, lifting his head to look at her.

"Maybe."

"Yes Ma'am." Steve sighed in defeated, giving her a quick kiss and saluted her. Darcy watched his every move, as he got out of bed in all his naked glory.

"You can be a cruel woman sometimes, Miss Lewis." He replied teasingly, putting on his jeans and nothing else. Addressing her by the name he used whenever they had a major fight.

"It's one of the things you love about me, Captain America." She teased back, moving to Steve's side of the bed. Enjoying the warmth, and inhaling his scent that lingered in the sheets. "I should tell the whole world that you go Commando."

"Just one less thing to take off." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Be right back."

"Hate to see you leave, but I love watching you go." She said, giving him a wink and smile. "Can you also stop by my office, and get the dry cleaner's bag out of the closet?"

"You're lucky I love you." He replied, as he left the bedroom.

"Yes I am." Snuggling into the bed, saying those words more for her than for him."

Fifteen minutes later, Steve was back and laughing at the yellow post-it note he found in the elevator about noise control. Memories of those noises from last night filled his mind. Darcy's floor was above Clint's and below his, and Steve was definitely not sorry for the noise.

Darcy had offically moved into Avengers Tower last night, actually she had no choice. He entered her apartment, and walked towards the master bedroom. Steve was a little disappointed that she couldn't wait for him, when he heard her moaning in the bathroom. He placed the coffee, napkins and bagel on one of the nightstands, and slowly opened the bathroom door.

"Enjoying your bubble bath?" Steve asked, standing in the doorway. Darcy opened her eyes, turning her head and looking her boyfriend up and down. Steve always looked good to her, but he looked irresistable in jeans.

"What can I say? One look at Jacuzzi Button, and it was love at first sight." Steve just shook his head, and smiled at her. Of course Darcy would name her tub.

"Thanks to your new boyfriend, I lost a bet." Hanging the dry cleaner's bag on the hook on the back of the bathroom door. Then, walked over and crouched down next to the tub. "I didn’t believe Tony, Clint or Thor. You love your tub more than me."

"Well, He knows how to hit all the right spots." She continued, smiling at him. "Spots I didn't even know I had."

"I really need him, especially after how many times my apartment and the elevator were christened last night." She finished. "But, there is one problem. He's not built for wall sex, or making me coffee."

"How bad did I hurt you?" Steve asked, moving to his knees. Pushing the bubbles out of the way before she could answer him. A mixture of concern and regret instantly replacing his smile, as he stared at the bruises on her neck, breasts and hips. 

"Look what I did to you." Sounding like he was digusted with himself.

"Don't go there." Darcy said, cupping his face in her hands so he could look away from her. "You loved me, you didn't abuse me. I'm just a little bruised and sore."

"The price I'm willing to pay for mind blowing sex with the man I love." She reassured him, loving the way Steve closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I would've told you if I was in pain."

"If you even think about not touching me after this," She finished. "I will taser you until you finally realize, that I don't break easily. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Giving her a full blown smile, "I love you, too. You really know how to fuel a man’s sexual ego, Sweetheart."

"Now, I got a question for you." Darcy quickly changed the subject. "When you moved into the tower, was their a gift basket. Mine had this in it." Her left hand still caressing his cheek, while grabbing the soap with her right.

"It's a seashell."

"Wrong." She corrected him. "This isn't just no ordinary gift basket. It's a gift basket from Tony Stark. Trust me Babe, it's a mint green vagina." Darcy smiled as she watched Steve sink back down onto the floor. Laughing his ass off to the point that there were tears in his eyes.

"And, you wonder why Tony chose you as his personal assistant." He said, when his laughter finally subsided.

"Dirty minds think a like, but two dirty minds are Trouble. I think the rest of us should be worried."

"Be afraid Steve, be very afraid. And, you love my dirty mind."

"Yes, I do." Standing up, and giving her a short but sweet kiss. "I'll let your new boyfriend help you relax."

"Don’t tell me you’re jealous." Darcy relplied, giving him a mischivous smile. "I didn't tell you the best thing about Jacuzzi Button."

"What's that?" Steve questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"He's into threesomes." She replied. "So, get your ass into this tub."

"Just as long as he remembers whose girl you are," Taking off his jeans, and sitting behind her. "I won’t have to prove just how good I am with a sledgehammer." Darcy closed her eyes, as his hands slowly massaged her shoulders and back. Defintely better than any Jacuzzi jets.

Steve removed his hands, and his lips took over. Placing kisses on her neck and shoulders. His hands slowly tracing her curves, pulling her close. The room was silent, until Darcy turned in his arms.

"I'm still here." She said softly in between kisses. Her hands slowly exploring his body, until finally cupping his face. Hoping her words and touches reassured him of that. "We're still here."

"I know." Steve replied, opening his eyes and gave her a small smile. "Just having a little trouble pushing the 'what-if' scenario out of my mind."

"When I saw what happened to your apartment building yesterday...." Steve tighten his grip on her, finding it hard to speak. "I thought I lost you."

"I know what you mean." Darcy said. "I was crazy for thinking, that some wannabe bad ass villian wouldn't bring the fight to my neighborhood."

"I should've gave in when you and Jane kept insisting that I move here." She continued. "But, I had to be stubborn and independent."

"When I was trapped in the basement with my neighbors and no lights," She finished, trying to hold back her tears but not succeeding. "All I could think was the building was going to collaspe at any minute, and I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to everyone I loved. Just the thought of not being able to tell you..."

"All that matters is that we're still here." Steve said, kissing away her tears while rubbing small comforting circles on Darcy's lower back. "I'm here as long as you'll have me."

"I like the sound of that." Capturing his lips, and they were lost in each other. The coffee forgotten, and not caring about the amount of water splashing onto the floor.


End file.
